


Company

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Animal Transformation, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of comfort on a cold post-war night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lookfar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lookfar).



They went and took all his animals when Hogwarts was closed, and they said they'd find good homes for them, but he knows what goes on in places like that; he's never replaced them, not even when the school opened again and he came back to his cottage that looked the same and different all at once, but it isn't so bad in times like this, when he can sit in front of a crackling fire with a grey tabby cat curled up in his lap, and listen to her purr, and feel a little less lonely in the long, dark quiet of night.


End file.
